Fate Infinite Night
by The-GrailWarChronicler
Summary: A new grail meets a new hero, as Leonardo Francesco finds himself involved in a secret tournament being waged by the Magi. Has some original characters please review
1. prologue: The meeting

_Authors note: Hello everyone, since I am a huge fan of fate/stay night I decided to write me a good old fan fiction. This story is a combination of Fate/Stay Night and the psp game Fate/Extra. There is no shirou emiya in this tale, instead the story is broken into the exploits of my characters the Francesco Bros. I have made it that one chapter will be for Leo to start the first chapter and for the second his brother. _

_I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Fate/Extra, all characters of the original series belong to Type-Moon. With that please enjoy :)_

**Fate/Infinite Night Side A**

**By Keith Sisco**

**Prologue**

"_The Holy Grail War is and shall always be a tournament of falsehoods fought by the magi. All who have fought in this unholy tournament have either walked away victorious or in a body bag…. From the greedy to the corrupt, they have fought to obtain the grail to have there single greatest wish come true. Even now as I sit here on the plane bound for Fuyuki City, I can't help but ask myself, am I doing the right thing by competing?" – Zayne Francesco journal entry_

The dim light of the flickering candles was a little irritating for Zane as he sat on the couch staring at the fireplace. Inside the tension was nauseating and the more he began to wonder if taking on the job would be worth it. Across from him in the shadow was his employer who seemed delighted in his apprehension.

"I'm glad you arrived," he said, "I'm sorry for the abruptness, but certain circumstances mandated this. I'm sure you can understand Mr. Freelancer."

Zane grunted a little at being called the one name that reminded him of his lifestyle. Taking out a cigarette he blew a small ploom at him and sighed. He tried to study his employer to see any hidden dangers. Experience had always taught him that caution was a necessity.

"Save the pleasantries," he replied. "You called me here for a job right? So let's get to it."

The old man laughed like a crow being strangled on a telephone wire making Zane uncomfortable. Trying to ignore it, he puffed on his cigarette wishing he would get paid so he could leave the city he vowed never to return to. Before long the old mans luminous grey eyes focused on him.

"Very astute Mr. Freelancer," said the old man. "I want you to represent the Matou family in this years Grail war."

"Okay, and?" Zayne found his curiosity becoming more intense as he leaned forward.

Zoken frowned, "Because of my grandchildren I am forced to do this, and I mean this in no disrespect. Yes….my grandchildren…."

Beside him Zayne could see a young man with frizzy blue hair glaring at them which he ignored. Returning his attention to the family patriarch there was a strange air of deception in the old mans actions. _But then again what else is new?_ He thought. _In the end they all lie…._

"Okay," he replied, "but my price isn't cheap Mr. Matou."

"Grampa you can't be serious!" the young man cried. "I am the one who should be participating!"

Zoken whacked the boy in the stomach with his cane and the boy gave up on his protest. It was clear that grampa's word was final and not to be questioned. _Kinda like how my old man did things…._

"Forgive my grandson Shinji," said Zoken as he passed forth a brief case, "he doesn't' know when to be quiet. He was supposed to represent my family in place of my granddaughter."

"Don't worry about it," Zayne replied. "Okay, were in business, now I'm going to need some material to summon my servant."

"There is no need Mr. Freelancer." Zoken handed him a grimoire with a lotus symbol on its cover. Zane knew this was a substitute command mantra, a cheap way for a normal person to control familiars. He transferred the command seals to his right hand. As the book burned to ashes, Zoken smiled wickedly making his wrinkled mummified face stretch revealing bone. Having now what he required, Zane decided it was time to leave and make preparations.

"Now to present your servant," said Zoken, "and I assure you she is the strongest of her class."

Out of the shadows he spotted a woman with long lavender colored hair wearing a tight black mini skirt standing near him. A blindfold was covering her eyes, no doubt to hide one of her special abilities he mused. Though he couldn't see her fully yet there was something very alluring about her.

"Hmm…She'll do."

(So ends the prologue and by the way I have decided to do two versions of this story both I am posting on this site and DeviantArt. Have a nice day :))


	2. Chapter 1: A legend appears

**Chp 1: A Legend Appears**

_ "My life used to be the same run of the mill boring scenario. But now as I get up from dozing off in 's class I am faced with a terrible problem… I'm not in the school anymore and what's more…I don't know where I am and there is a strange doll thing following me as I traverse this computer place. God as if things weren't bad enough…."- Leonardo Francesco mental thoughts_

The last thing Leo remembered was the final bell before losing consciousness and whinding up in this strange computer dungeon. His mind felt fuzzy as he got to his feet checking out his surroundings. A faint glow from the translucent flooring gave him a limited ability to see as he traveled down several corridors and studied the glowing walls and flooring and realized they were made of energy or some kind of data.

Behind him he could hear the clicking noise of his companion the stick man as he was calling him. It was as tall as he was and had the build of a scarecrow made of pipes and metal. Though Leo was weary of his companion a small part of him was also greatful. At least he wouldn't wander around alone

"I don't suppose you know where we are," he said glancing back at Stick man. "Never mind I almost forgot you don't have a mouth."

The doll-like creature only stared back at him through its single lens-like eye which creeped him out. Following down a long hallway, Leo finally spied a large opening that he hoped would be a way out. Wrong….the luminous green light of the strange dungeon gave way to an even stranger sight. A room with a single platform in front of a large door made of stained glass was nothing like he expected.

Stick man made a wild creaking noise and ran in front of Leo catching him offguard. He soon saw the reason; another doll creature was wandering around aimlessly in the center of the platform. Leo frowned as the other creature took notice of them and began sharpening its bladed arms. Stick man shook and held up its own bladed arms as the enemy came closer and closer a red glow emitting in its eye. Leo soon realized that his would be body guard was waiting for orders.

"Okay," he said, "Go take him down Sticky!"

Stick man obliged and charged at the enemy at blinding speed and struck the other doll creature in the abdomen. The other doll countered with a backflip kick sending Stick man crashing to the ground. But Stickman got back on his feet and used a powerful strike that shattered the others guard. For twenty minutes the exchange lasted and it seemed Stickman was getting weaker with each strike.

It folded its arms in front of its face as several slash like blows rained down on Stickman. Leo gritted his teeth and felt pity for the creature as cracks appeared over Stickman's body and pieces fell to the ground. The other Stickman flicked its arm in a mocking gesture at his opponent's pathetic effort.

"Common Sticky," Leo said muttered feeling his heart racing. "Fight back dammit!"

It was like watching a boxing match with the betted winner being pummeled by the better fighter. Boom, in a brief explosion of metallic shavings and shards Stickman fell to the ground as his arms were smashed to pieces. The other Stickman slowly walked up to the fallen opponent and with a powerful thrust drove the blade into Stickman's abdomen.

The match was over and Stickman disintergrated into an explosion of data and vanished leaving Leo alone. His jade green eyes narrowed as the Stickman B turned to him and playfully sharped its arm blades. Damn it, Leo cursed to himself looking for someplace to run but found the entrance he came in was gone_. Shit….now what…._

The incoming attack came undetected as he felt the arm blade pierce his stomach. A muffled groan escaped his lips as he was flung across the platform and landed with a thud. Stickman B flicked the blood off and walked over ready to end his life.

Leo whimpered and tried to crawl away but found his body was becoming heavy like a bag of cement. Cursing in Italian, he listened as the metal tapping of the creature's footsteps drew closer. Silence, and as he waited face down on the floor the final blow never came.

"Hey," a gentle voice echoed out to him. "Don't give up; I won't let you die here because of this doll."

Leo opened his eyes and saw the other stickman was being confronted by a beautiful girl. Standing with her back to him the girl took a defensive stance of some type of martial art style. Stickman B emitted an irritated click clack noise and lunged at her blades swinging.

A childish smile crept onto the girls face as she pivoted and delivered a swift kick to the dolls abdomen. She was rewarded with a loud crack as the dolls flew backwards skidding against the floor. Leo gasped at the level of super strength she possessed and watched as the girl proceeded to beat the tar out of the doll. He soon noticed something was hovering around the girl, it was flat and oval shaped with spade-like grooves.

A well polished surface caught his attention and realized it was a mirror. The mirror spun in like a buzzsaw and sliced the doll across the chest and loped off an arm.

"Not doing so well, huh?" the girl chided as she directed the mirror with an elegant sweep. In a single pass the dolls head rolled off its shoulders and disintergrated. Once everything was calm the girl turned her attention to him and casually walked looked up at her feeling his vision fading and the girl had a concerned look on her face. She stroked his head and said something but he could barely hear it as the darkness took. Though he thought he saw what appeared to be a pair of fox ears and a tail.


End file.
